1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to slip-resistant sheet materials and more specifically it relates to an anti-skid mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous slip resistant sheet materials have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,274 to Tarbutton et al.; 4,931,330 to Stier et al.; 5,094,902 to Haenggietal and 5,204,159 to Tan all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.